All Around Me
by XxWolfyXGirlxX
Summary: Dakota Uley and her sister Sammy have a hidden secret they didn't know about. When Dakota hits 17 she'll soon find out what her life really is and why she was created. Sam knows, only he's worried about Dakota's condition before the change. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

There's this thing called boredom, definition: the state of being bored; tedium; ennui. Well Paul couldn't have been any more bored than he was at the moment and though he wanted nothing more than to leave, alpha's orders say he needed to listen. Paul has heard everything Sam's said over eight times now and didn't see why he needed to be there while he was addressing a new pack member. When a new topic of discussion rose out of Sam, Paul couldn't be anymore thankful that he would be hearing something other than what he knew backwards.

The kitchen table was hard and Paul soon found that out when Sam began a whole new lecture about 'wolfing it' whenever and how careful you should be. Sam only took a glance at Paul before continuing and than moving on without a care.

Paul got bored easily – as demonstrated – but it also wasn't hard to entertain him either. His blank surroundings became history when Sam started saying something he had never heard before. About his cousin's Sammy and Dakota. Paul had never met either before but he was at least glad Sam was talking about something other than being a mutant wolf. What amused him even more was the fact that both cousin's were visiting the entire summer and having new people in La Push was usually a big thing since everyone knew everyone. Having someone who wasn't known much was a fairly rare thing.

Sam went on about them arriving at noon today and how he wanted everyone to give them a good welcome since they were used to strictly their own surroundings. Dakota especially. Sam seemed to have an edge to his voice when he spoke of Dakota and her being able to get used to her surroundings before anyone got too buddy-buddy with her.

"Dakota and Sammy are also twins." He went on. "It's almost impossible to tell them apart unless you look at their eyes, Dakota's are a brilliant and blazing blue and Sammy's are a dark brown and Sammy's eyes are the only ones that change color too. They turn Dark during the winter and almost gold around this time of year."

The rest wasn't anything more than a rundown on the girls' looks and how to tell them apart and how the guys should come around more often so the girls get to know them. And by noon Sam was almost done when the unsurprising light knock at the front door sounded. Sam's face was just way too eager as he made his way to the front opening and the men in the kitchen heard the door slam open.

"Sam, if you break that door I'm going to kick your ass!" Emily's voice was still soft though she was yelling. The weightless laughs at the table didn't go unnoticed by Emily but soon stopped when the first of both twins walked into the kitchen. Everyone knew this was Sammy, only by her gold eyes when she flashed every guy at the table a flirtatious smile. Sammy was beyond gorgeous and even the guys who were used to getting girls left and right have their mouths hanging opened at the sight of the amazingly flawless girl who swayed into the kitchen with all the grace she could. Sammy had long staircase curls abound down her back and ending nicely at the top of her butt. The tattoos on her lower abdomen and just below her belly button didn't go neglected by eyes either. The first one dangerously close to her hip was a brightly colored gold sun and the one under her navel was the outline of a striking blue butterfly. Sammy was wearing just regular Dark wash Bermuda shorts and a red tank top that was in line with her belly button.

Sammy's first destination was Emily, giving the older woman a hug and looking her up and down.

"Wow, you got, older." Emily couldn't hold in the laugh after what she had just said. "and a lot more beautiful." It was obvious the two had met before at family reunions and whatnot but there was also a bond that the men at the table quickly acknowledged.

There was a slight noise at the kitchen doorway and it took everything in the men at the table to look away from the beauty that stood in front of them. Once they though no one would get more beautiful than the preppy, happy, girl that Emily stood next to they stood corrected. Sam was almost completely wrong when he said his cousin's looked the same because the girl that walked into the room could only have one explanation to her; goddess. Their personalities were definitely different you could tell just by looking at them. Sammy's colors were bright and her eyes were of this happy aura when Dakota's were a unspoken message. Everyone knew Dakota was going to be a mystery to figure out, they just weren't going to put their finger on it right away.

Dakota was wearing almost the same thing as Sammy only Dakota's tank was a dark purple and her shorts were white not dark wash. Her tattoos were also different but the one's on Sammy soon made sense to the guys. The one on her hip was a purple moon and the one just below her belly button was the outline of a maroon dragonfly. Dakota didn't pay too much attention to the men and Leah at the table who were literally drooling now – with the exception of Leah – and went straight to her sister and Emily. At first the guys were confused as to why Dakota didn't hug Emily back but a slight whisper they could hear sent them wondering.

"Emily," Emily spoke her own name into her ear and soon Dakota was hugging back just as enthusiastically. "It's nice to see you both again." Emily said giving one last squeeze to the embrace before letting go.

"You too Emily, only I don't think I can say exactly the same." Dakota's voice was the oddest thing any of the males have ever heard in there years of being teenage werewolves, so this meant it was bizarre. There was a song-like quality too it and there had to be more than one voice saying it at a time. But they hadn't seen anyone else's mouth move. They were absolutely hypnotized by it and wanted to hear it again. Everything about this girl left you wondering, and wanting more. She invited you in and could have any single one of these guys on their hands and knees doing any command she could conjure up. No wonder Sam was protective of her, she was absolutely a magnet to any guy and most of them were probably douche bags that think they're going to get some when they aren't.

None of the guys noticed Sam until he had his arms rewrapped around Dakota and Sammy. By the look on his face all the men in the room knew he unconditionally, unquestionably adored them both, and there was a special love for both. All hopes of even fantasizing were done now.

Sam's embrace turned the girls toward the table of guys and Paul was able to get a small glance of those luminous blue eyes and was almost sent out of his chair. He'd never seen eyes anywhere near as beautiful as hers. He'd do anything and everything to keep those eyes exactly the way they were at the moment; happy. He was hypnotized by everything Dakota and he wanted nothing more than to hear her voice again. By now it was a drug to hear her talk, and couldn't help but think how his name would sound rolling off her tongue. Now she was his whole world; no take backs.

Sam noticed the slight difference in Paul's face from the rest of the males although no normal person would have been able to tell and would have thought he was just drooling like the rest. Sam was far from mad at Paul, but he was still a little worried that Dakota would be so close to a temperamental teenage male wolf.

"Alright, this is Dakota, and this is Sammy. Sammy and D this is Paul, Jared, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady, Leah, and Colin." Sam pointed to everyone as he went and Sammy nodded while Dakota waved.

"Call me D," Dakota dismissed the name Dakota to anyone that was close to her or Sam. Sam was her entire world, her savior and the person she adored along with Sammy. The two were everything to her.

Silence was still at the table and Dakota turned to were Sam was. "Are there really people there or did you just trick me?" the seriousness in her voice had Paul wondering even more but he still wanted to hear her talk.

"Well, I wouldn't call them people; more like hormonally challenged teenage boys and Leah." Sam confirmed.

"Yeah D, people are there." Sammy assured her. Dakota just nodded and turned back toward the table.

"If you're trying to make me look stupid by making me talk to nothing I won't be happy." Dakota let out a light laugh followed by a few more which confirmed that there were people at the table. "Oh and let me guess, you didn't tell them and wanted to wait until I got here to make everything awkward right?"

Sam's face fell and he moved a little uncomfortable making Paul lean closer to listen more carefully. "Uh,"

"Right, of course you do that all the time." Sammy laughed and put her arm around Dakota who's been staring at the same spot on the table since they've been talking. "D's blind," Sammy said for her. A few confused faces arose at the table and Sammy went on. "We were like what? 13? And playing with firecrackers on the fourth of July with Sam and D's didn't pop right away so when she bent down to look at them more carefully they popped in her face. It was pretty bad too, she was complaining the whole way. She never cried or screamed it was more like 'Um... I can't see.' Truthfully I was the only one that was laughing at her. Her eyes were bleeding and that was the only thing she could do was complain about not being able to see."

"It did start to hurt after a while, but it didn't bother me much. Sammy thought I was a werewolf because all I did was eat the whole time and I was never really in any pain, but the truth was my nerves were burnt. Same with my hands. I have no feeling in my left one and I can only feel my fingers on my right hand. But that's a different story." Dakota pushed into the conversation.

"I don't think she ever even freaked out when they said she was blind. She was just like, 'Okay, can I have more pie?'" Sammy finished. Dakota laughed along with everyone else in the room.

"Speaking of," Dakota started turning in the direction where she felt Sam's presents. "I'm starving and haven't eaten since before the plane ride."

"Ugh, D you're always hungry." Sammy whined. "With a body like this you'd think she'd be on some kind of diet right? Well, you're right it's called: I eat everything in sight."

The statement itself took the men and Leah aback for a second. Unsure why just that statement had them wondering as well they dismissed it quickly, laughing in the process.

"But, no, seriously, can I eat?"


	2. Chapter 2  Are You Nuts?

Hey everyone. Sorry about not updating in a while, but my life's been pretty stressful lately. First I've been dealing with a lot from finding out I'm pregnant and than I find the guy I thought I love and the one that knocked me up with another woman and than I have to kick him to the curb. After I found out he's cheating on me than he had to explain like all men do 'baby, I couldn't handle the baby stress anymore' and than told me my hormones were retarded? What an ass right? Sorry y'all I've been going through a lot and with a baby on the way I might not be able to update daily... But I'll try and be better by posting once a week or so. Sound good? I could really use some support.

I love you all for updating and could use some help. I hope you enjoy this chapter =]

A few minutes of tossing and turning her Sammy finally got Dakota to wake up from her temporary coma. D and Sammy were currently crashing in the guest room at Sam and Emily's place. All the guys went home hours ago and D had passed out on the first bed she spotted, exhausted from the plane ride, and all the unpacking. Though D was as tired as she'd been in a while Sammy had other plans for the two that she was sure Sam wouldn't allow right away.

"D," Sammy whispered Shaking her just a little more. Just like D she'd kicked her covers off in the middle of her sleep and rolled onto her stomach hugging the pillow so close to her face she could have suffocated.

"Hmm," Dakota moaned tossing once before staying still once again. Sammy sat on the side of the bed and began again.

"Wanna go clubbing?" She questioned.

"Are you nuts?" Dakota could have sounded a bit more convincing but she was too tired to have much life to her voice. "Sam would kill me and kill you twice. I'm not going to piss him the hell off on the first night; just go back to bed Sammy."

Sammy thought for a moment. "Sam can't get mad if he doesn't know right?"

"I'm tired and what if we got split up in the club?" Dakota would always use her blind state as a defense but Sammy knew she could get around just like a normal human. Her other senses where made ten times better since she became blind and she could tell people apart even by their smell. Sammy knew way more about Dakota than Dakota did herself.

"D that was a very lame excuse." Sammy said pointedly. Dakota rolled over in the bed and looked toward her smiling sister and although she couldn't see her she still narrowed her eyes.

"I'm still tired, did that ever occur to you?"

Sammy let out an exasperated sigh. "Please, I wanna hook up with someone but I don't want to go alone."

"What a whore." Dakota turned over and smiled to herself when Sammy nudged her side playfully. "Fine I'll go but don't get too drunk; I'll still need a ride home."

...* * *...

I took only minutes for Sammy to work her magic on Dakota's face and wardrobe. Dakota trusted Sammy enough to make her look irresistible even if she already was. Dakota was wearing very light makeup that was barely noticeable she also wore a black blouse that puffed out and flowed around her chest and arms but hugged her mid section and stopped at her belly button. Along with all that she was wearing Black booty shorts black stiletto boots. Her thick jet black curls tickled the exposed skin on her backside and flowed nicely over her shoulders.

Sammy's outfit was almost identical to her sisters, only instead of wearing black she was wearing sky blue.

Not many club's were in Port Angeles and Sammy or Dakota didn't want to wander too far so they went to a bar that was about an hour into Port Angeles. There Sammy was all eyes when she stepped foot into the bar. Males drooled at the sight of her and women narrowed their eyes with death glares. Once Sammy was settled in front of the extremely hot bar tender on a stool it was time for Dakota to make her entrance. As usual it took everything in the men's power to look away from Sammy but they didn't regret it when they saw Dakota walk through the bar's entrance. The Bar tender was too distracted my Sammy to even look away, by giving her free martini's. The rest of the guys in the bar took it upon themselves to introduce themselves and show her around the bar.

Dakota could tell the difference between the drunken idiots and the somewhat sober men by the reeking of alcohol in their breath. She learned to stay away from them from passed experiences with ex boyfriends and just random guys off the street.

After a while Dakota excused herself and went over toward her sister who she could hear laughing across the room. Dakota took the seat next to her and smiled at Sammy and the bar tender who was now looking back and forth between the two confused.

"Twins," Sammy clarified. The bar tender nodded and Dakota ordered two virgin martini's for them both. Of course they got them free as well; the bar tender was a sucker.

"So now that you have your lay, can I go home?" Dakota giggled quickly when the tender had to go in the back part of the bar.

"Yeah, I guess, he's getting off his shift now and I can drop you off and go to his place." Sammy answered obviously slightly buzzed. No one normal would have been able to tell but being Sammy's older sister and having her senses ten times better than normal she could tell the woman had drunken a little tonight.

"Okay, good, I haven't been feeling so good." Dakota stated and instantly felt her sister's hand on her forehead.

"You don't feel so good either." Sammy confirmed just as the tender guy came from the back that Dakota learned his name was Alec. "If you don't mind I need to drop my sister off and than we can go." Her voice took on a flirtatious tone toward the end. Alec nodded his head and smiled before escorting the two out of the bar and following himself.

... * * *...

It burned. Stung. Or anything else to that affect, it was. Excruciating pain seared throughout her body in waves of misery. The only thing she could fathom was that there were more people in the room with her, and someone was screaming. It took Dakota only seconds to realize the screaming was coming from her. The feeling of her body being ripped apart was immense and overwhelming.

Sam sat next to her head on her bed and held her hand while Emily tried her best to keep her head from hitting the wall. They weren't alone for long though. Paul could hear her screams and the scent of her sweat from miles to no end. It was no wonder he came crashing through the doors to get to his lovely imprint.

The sight of her sent his body into a panic not knowing what he should do to help her. He was miserable. His imprint was in pain and he could do nothing about it.

"Paul, stay back," Sam's voice instantly took control for Paul's body and he took a step back. "Emily, I need you to leave the room." The look in his eyes meant it was for her own good and Emily nodded before making a beeline for the door. "I'm not even sure if it's happening yet." Sam's voice was a whisper but Paul heard it and that only sent his mind even more to the edge.

The thought of his sweet imprint being hurt was enough to break his heart, but the sight did that and made ever last bit of emotion dissolve. The only thing he could feel was fear and every one of the other emotions turned into just that.

After a few minutes Dakota's body finally relaxed and settled on the bed and her hand rested lightly in Sam's arms. Dakota was asleep like nothing had even happened, or at least passed out from all the pain. Her breathing was steady and shallow and her eyes weren't scrunched together in pain and her body was seemingly relaxed.

"Let her rest," Sam stated before gently letting her body fall onto the bed and walking toward the door. "It'll all be okay." He said once he reached Paul, but it sounded like he said it more to himself than Paul. Sam closed the door leaving Paul in there alone with a sleeping Dakota.

_What in the world?_ Paul had to have that question wandering through his head. The one that would send him into a spiral trying to answer.

... * * * ...

When Dakota opened her ice blue eyes her hand searched for the end of the bed. Once she found it she swiped her forehead with the back of her hand feeling the cold sweat attach to it. Dakota's head hurt and she still couldn't figure out why she felt so awful that morning. The weirder thing was, she felt ten times more powerful and great.

She slung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up wobbling a little and than standing taller than she ever had. Once she gained her balance back she sensed a presence in the room with her; a big one at that. Her ears instantly picked up on the light breathing in the corner across the room from the head of her bed. She gasped slightly when the sent filled her nose. She'd smelt it before, she just couldn't figure out where.

Her small gasp might have woken up who ever was there because the next thing she heard was a deep male voice.

"Dakota," The man's voice sounded groggy and stiff so it wasn't a surprise she couldn't ell who it was exactly. "I'm sorry, it's just me, Paul, I'll leave." She could feel him stand up next to her and she shook her head.

"No, it's okay, you just scared me a little." She admitted. "What time is it?"

Paul glanced at the clock. "Only seven," He answered. "You should go back to sleep; you had a pretty rough night." He gestured to her bed, but she looked at him, her eyebrow cocked slightly.

"How?" If she had grown two heads Paul would have looked at her less surprised. He wasn't sure if he should say anything.

_Would it be better if she just didn't know?_

"Uh, you were tossing a little in your sleep, S'all." He lied.

"Oh," She sat back down on her bed. "I must have had a nightmare; I still don't feel so hot." She rested her hand across her head and looked to the door. "Emily's making pancakes." She announced.

"How can you tell? I can't even tell and I'm –" Well, that made him stop. He was a werewolf and he couldn't even tell Emily was going to make pancakes until the smell of the cooking batter just hit the pan in the kitchen.

"I smelt the batter she was mixing. Why?" That's when it hit Paul that her voice had become even more hypnotizing and bizarrely beautiful. Dakota knew her senses were stronger than a normal persons was – due to her blindness – so she really didn't think anything of it. Only the sent was so strong in her nose that she would be positive that any normal person could smell it as well.

There was a short pause and than Paul's voice was heard again.

"Um, never mind, let's just go into the kitchen and wait for breakfast to be done." He suggested and helped her off the bed. Dakota nodded skeptically as he dragged her out the door and into the kitchen. By the time they had entered the kitchen Dakota was literally drooling and ready to stuff her face like every morning.

"Hey, D," Sam greeted when she sat down, pulling her in to kiss the top of her head.

"'Morning Sam," She replied. "Did Sammy get home yet?" Dakota asked when she felt a plate land in front of her, steam melting off and licking the planes of her face. Dakota licked her lips waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, she passed out on the couch; I think she might have a hang over." Sam admitted obviously not to happy about Sammy's choice in activities.

"Hmm," Dakota moaned when the sweet chocolate chip pancakes hit her tongue and nodded. "She hooked up with some really cute bar tender, or so she said." Dakota rolled her eyes and flipped her hair back so it didn't get into the plate of delicious food. "The way she described him, he sounded cute but not my type; blond hair, green eyes. I'm more of dark hair, dark eyes, tall, tan, and buff kind of girl." Dakota heard a laugh from the head of the kitchen and turned around.

"I'm with you there," Emily's voice chimed.

"Oh, hi Em, I didn't know you were in here; too much food to block the sent." Again two laughs broke out into the kitchen air and Dakota could feel a pair of eyes wandering over her body. Dakota felt uncomfortable suddenly and made a quick get away. "I'm going to go wake up Sammy." She stated and stood up.

... * * * ...

Once Dakota was out of the room Paul's mouth couldn't stay closed any longer.

"What the hell happened last night?" Paul's voice was way to low for human ears to hear so he was pretty positive no one but Sam could hear him. Sam didn't answer right away. "Sam, she looked like was having a fucking seizure while on fire Sam, what happened?" Paul demanded his fist hitting the table and the shaking beginning.

"Paul, calm down," Sam started but before he could go on Paul began again.

"Calm down? My imprint just went through all that and you what me to be calm?"

"Is everything okay in there?" Dakota's voice sounded from the living room.

"Yeah, everything's fine D." Sam answered not taking his eyes off of Paul. "Paul, she's been going through changes; big ones. She's not normal, that's all I can tell you until she tells you herself."

... * * * ...

The day went on like any other, with the exception of two new people in the bunch. The rest of the male's were over once they smelled the food and to stare at the new pretty girls in town, and they even invited the girls to cliff diving. Sammy was definitely not up for it due to her hang over and Sam didn't approve of Dakota jumping off a 50 ft cliff, and if she couldn't jump like everyone else she wasn't going. That left Sammy, and Dakota at the house alone until night time. Everyone drank a little, including Dakota, and finally they thought it was time to call it a night. Paul fell asleep on the couch early knowing he was sleeping over at Sam and Emily's anyway and Dakota and Sammy went in the guest room and passed out along with Sam and Emily.

Paul was nicely sprawled out on the couch when he woke up to a gentle push in the side. When he opened his eyes he looked at a sight he would be perfectly complete if he was able to wake up to it every morning. Dakota was smiling down at him sweetly her eyes scanning him with a small giggle. When he caught sight of her eyes he noticed the color in them wasn't blue; they were purple and had golden twists in them.

"You awake?" She looked back into his eyes and nodded her head. "Alright, ignore me, I'll be in the kitchen." She straightened up and walked into Sam and Emily's kitchen. The moment she walked in there, he heard something hit the floor and he was immediately on his feet and in the kitchen before he even knew himself. Dakota was curled into a ball on the floor, her head in the curve of her arm that rested on her knees. Just by looking at her like this he could tell she was crying but before his brain could tell, he was on his hands and knees in front of her trying to get her to lift up her head.

Her gasp brought her head up but the look on her face was definitely different. Her eyes were completely black the white disappearing fast. Her face had blood stains down the sides and the tears she'd been crying were blood red and stopping in the middle of her face only to disappear. Her body was covered in blood only there was no wounds to be seen, leaving only the explanation that it was someone else's blood.

"Paul, help me!" She cried. "I don't like the change. I can't be this way." Paul was at a loss as to what to do, he only tried to hold her, but she pushed him away. "Don't touch me!" This was the scariest experience of his life. His own imprint was pushing him away.

"Paul!" He heard a voice call his name, but it sounded distant. "Paul!" He woke up with a gasp to Sammy hovering over him. "Breakfast is ready bub, get a plate before D eats it all."


	3. Chapter 3 I think someone just died

Paul sat down in the chair at the table skeptically like the chair had been poisoned and looked across the table at Dakota who was stuffing her face with the last remaining pieces of bacon on her plate. Emily hadn't cooked anything other than meats and pultry this morning, the counter of food consisting of bacon, sausage, steak, and eggs. this was unusual but by the look of D it probably didn't bug her.

Paul was feeling slightly light headed but if he were a normal human he'd probably be in a coma. This was strangely out of the ordinary for a werewolf to feel sick or nausiated. Paul dismissed it taking the plate he just realised Emily was holding out to him. He nodded as a thank you and began to take a few inhales of the food while watching his beautiful imprint suck in the food on her plate like a vaccum. Watching Dakota was hipnotizing to him and when a werewolf starts to eat slowly it deffinitaly doesn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"What's the matter, Paul?" Emily addressed him from the other end of the kitchen swiping her forhead to eliminate the sweat beads beeming from her. Paul heard the little bit of miosture hit the ground and there was a sudden change in Dakota's eyes. Something Paul couldn't put his finger on but whatever it was he certainly didn't like or approve of it. No normal human would have been able to tell the difference, hell a werewolf or vamp couldn't either, but this was his imprint and he'd be damned if he didn't notice every little change in her.

Dakota licked her lips clean from inhaling every tiny bit of meat that suckled her plate and noticed the new presence beside her, but soon after something different had her attention. Beads of water splashed the surface of the kitchen floor. The sound was loud but the smell of the water hit her harder than anything else in the kitchen. The smell was desired so much by every fiber in her and she could feel herself go stiff when the back of her throat burned and she felt weak as the smell faded away.

Soon enough more of the lucious water hit the floor and Dakota's nostrals were satisfied again with the luxurious smell of the water. She took in a deep breat and selfishly wiffed the air into her nose, holding her breat to keep the smell from escaping. she let the breath out when a whole new sensation hit her and she felt like she couldn't stop from taking it into her system, if only she could manage. Dakota felt if only she could absorb what was just out of her reach she could feel so much better and powerful; it was on the edge of her figer tips. She almost had it and...

"What are you doing?" Dakota asked while Sam had gotten a hold of her and dragged her into the guest room where her and Sammy slept.

"You've had enough to eat," Sam stated softly but with enough control to make her calm. Once he'd closed the door that separated them both from everyone else in the house Sam began to talk. "What did you feel?"

"What?" Dakota was beyoned confused.

"What did you feel out in the kitchen just a few minutes ago?" Sam demanded. Dakota had no idea why Sam was asking such strage questions. "What were you trying so hard to get at?"

"I don't know," Was her answer to all the caous. "I just felt like there was so much power sitting right in front of me, but i couldn't reach it."

"Don't." Sam commanded. "Next time you feel it push it away and don't." Dakota would have protested but she'd heard the door shut and hung her head. If this hadn't been the strangest day...

...***...

Dakota had the whole mishap on her mind for the rest of the day; what in Emily's kitchen that she couldn't see had her almost at a peak of power and control? What felt so good that it was almost impossible for her to resist? Why was it such a bad thing according to Sam?

On their way to the gym Sammy and Dakota stopped at the diner to meat up with Paul, Jared, and Quil just for some hanging time to get to know each other well. When Sammy pulled into the parking lot she unlocked the doors for D and they both made there way in and as usual many of the men stared. Sammy smiled as she waled by but D didn't pay anymind to them. Though she couldn't see them, she could feel multipul pares of eyes burning into her skin.

Once at the table they both stopped and greeted the three huge men with hugs and 'hello's'. D sat down acorss from Jared and Paul while Sammy sat down across from Quil, him gawking at her like usual. After everyone had their drinks ordered than the conversation started.

"Where are you guys going after this?" Jared asked refuring to there strage wordrobe consisting of sweats, and tank tops.

"The gym." Sammy answered pointedly.

"You guys are going to Forks?" Quil sounded worried. "Alone?"

"Yeah," Sammy said slowly.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Paul bluntly put himself into the conversation.

"We're not babies, guys; we can handle ourselves." Dakota retorted.

"I still don't like the idea." Paul responded shaking his head.

"Well, who asked you?" Dakota crossed her arms over her chest hearing snickers from Jared and Quil.

"No one." He answered back just as aciddic.

"Than shut up." That was the end of that conversation. Paul shut his mouth making a croockedly unapproving face and staring down at his menu when drinks were brought back. Dakota leaned over and whispered something to Sammy that even Paul werewolf hearing couldn't catch, and Sammy took a look at the menu for her telling her what everything was and what it had in it. Paul and the others soon understood and sat back relooking over the menu. When everyone sat their menu's down the waitress took note and walked over to their table once again.

"What can I get you all today?" She was chucky and deffinitally native, and the smile she gave was too sweet to swallow.

Everyone gave their orders and D was last. "Can I get two of the steak and bacon platers?"

"Two?" The waitress asked in disbeliefe.

"Yeah," Dakota retorded... Yeah so she ate a lot. So?

"Okay," The waitress collected the menu's and walked into the back.

"You're getting two?" Quil asked just as surprised as the waitress. "I can barely finish one and that's saying something."

"I bet ten she won't eat the whole thing, Sam" Sammy cocked her eye brow and shook her head.

"You're on bro." Sammy and Jared shook on it and Dakota looked at Sammy a knowing look on her face...

... *** ...

"What the F-"

"Don't even think about finishing that Quil!" Dakota ordered pointing her finger at him.

"She ate the whole damn thing!" Jared sat with wide eyes at the two empty plates that took up most of the table.

"Cough it up jeffro..." Sammy held out her hand and Jared slapped down a ten.

"You guys need to be more careful when you bet on me." Dakota said pointedly. "Are you gonna finish that?" She stole a piece of bacon from Paul's plate while he watched her quick hand shove it into her mouth before he could protest. He shrugged and went on with eating what was left on his plate.

"Wow..." Jared stated clearly in shock. "If that was anyone else Paul would have eaten their hand off." Dakota smiled while chewing the peice of bacon in her mouth.

"How'd you even know it was there." Quil wondered

"Easy," Sammy said. "She smelt it." Dakota nodded smiling around the swallow she'd just done.

Dakota sat back and her stomach rummbled.

"Holy crap! What the heck, you're still hungry?" Paul shouted in deep disbeliefe his imprint could eat more than he could and still be hungry.

"A little, maybe I should have gotten three." Dakota poked at her flat belly with a grimace.

"Well than order more. I'm paying and if you're still hungry than go for it." Paul's smile was obvious in his voice.

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"kay than."

"Oh! Can I order more?" Quil intruded.

"Hell no."

...***...

Dakota and Sammy soon set foot in the gym. Bodies were sweating, people panting, hearts racing, energy radiating off of people as though they had loads to spear. The air smelt like sweat and BO to Sammy and but Dakota paid no mind to it, though she could smell it way more than Sammy. Dakota lay her mat out on the clrear space on the floor and sat on it and began stretching along with Sammy. Dakota's head started to ache which was highly unusual for her to feel nausiated as much as she has in the past few days. Maybe it was what she ate?

Dakota finished her stretches quickly and started her normal routine that she normally did at the gym in Cali.

Towards the end of her routine she began to feel the feeling she had in Emily's kitchen earlier this morning. She tried fighting the feelings she was getting whenever she'd hear someone wipe their forehead or pant really hard, or when their heart would start racing faster. Dakota scratched the back of her neck a felt small bumps forming on the back of it. Her nose began to run when she smelt the sickness of rust and salt. Her nose was bleeding and she was feeling sick to her stomach. She felt awful, not just sick but tired and fatigue. She even felt bloted.

_It's probably just my period._ She thought hopping off the bike and calling Sammy's name since it was hard to find her way to her when her nose was filled with blood.

"Ye- Geez, your nose is bleeding." Sammy commented rushing Dakota to the gyms bathroom. Sammy leaned Dakota against the sink and took a few paper towels to stop the bleeding. "Did you hit it on something?" Sammy asked.

"No, it just happened out of no where." Dakota defended bending her head backwards.

"That's weird." Sammy said thinking for a minute.

"Yeah, I know right?" Dakota said pointedly.

"Do you wanna finish up or just leave?" Sammy asked leaning against the counter like Dakota.

"Um, I'll finish up I'm almost done anyway." Sammy nodded and began to walk out of the bathroom, D following behind throwing the paper towels in the trash.

"You look awful." Sammy pointed out looking closer at Dakota's face.

"Yeah, I think I just might be starting my period or something." Dakota didn't think anything of it.

"But you never looked this bad before; you look like you got hit by a truck, your cat just died, and your boyfriend broke up with you. You look misurable." Sammy sat down on the bike next to Dakota and turned it on begining to pettel.

"Thanks." Dakota retorded.

"Hm, maybe you are starting your period." Dakota laughed at that and continued, and as soon as Sammy stopped talking, Dakota felt a blissful sensation fill her body whenever she breathed in. Dakota didn't feel any eyes on her and closed her eyes somewho obsorbing all of the bliss she could when she felt someone fall a few feet away from her and someone gasp and call for help. Dakota stopped petteling along with Sammy and hopped off her bike.

"What just happened?" Dakota asked quietly next to Sammy.

"I think someone just died."

Heyy, sorry it's taken me like forever but life was kicking me in the ass like it does everyone and I just wanted to get things straight before I updated again so people didn't give their hopes up. But now once again I'ma be updating weekly and hopefully I'll have maybe more than one up a week. I'm super close to my due date so wish me luck when I deliver Brody! =D R&R or I won't update xD


End file.
